Cortejando al Demonio
by NekoSan20196
Summary: "Todo por un beso" Sweet Devil!USUK


**Advertencia: **lenguaje violento, vulgar y sexy. Material no permitido para toda edad.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Dedicado a**: Mi linda y hermosa Reika, mi love que soporta mis ausencias, TE EXTRAÑO LIEBE!

* * *

El acto de cortejar tiene muchas variaciones y significados. Para la Real Academia Española, cortejar es el acto de asistir, acompañar a alguien, contribuyendo a lo que sea de su agrado. Tiene como sinónimo la palabra galantear, que significaría el acto de procurar captar el amor de una mujer, especialmente para seducirla. Pero en nuestra historia no es a una mujer a quien se corteja, ni siquiera es un humano. Se trata de un par de demonios, bueno, el rey y su vasallo, el dominante y el pasivo, el señor del infierno y su diablillo. En nuestra historia se relatará los pasos que siguió uno para solo conseguir un beso.

* * *

"_Más vale reinar en el Infierno, que servir en el Cielo." - John Milton_

En lo profundo del infierno hay un castillo de ónix negro y sangre a modo de ríos. Ahí pocos entran y mucho menos salen, solo todos lo contemplan y temen a ser quemados por su atrevimiento. Ahí solo viven dos criaturas, dos seres de fuego con cuernos de animal y ojos como gemas preciosas. Zafiro y Esmeralda, negro y rojo, el Demonio y su Diablillo. Sus nombres eran Alfred y Arthur, aunque solo eso ellos dos lo sabían. Eran como el rey y su mano derecha, regidores del infierno y sus penas. Organizaban las masacres, la caída de ángeles y la salida de los demonios a la tierra. Posesiones, accidentes, gritos y quien sabe que más cosas.

Por eso y sus castigos, todos le temían, todos los condenados a quemarse eternamente en esas tierras sucumbían sin darle fin a sus miserables vidas, si a eso se le podía llamar de esa manera. Esos dos demonios, Alfred de cabellos negros noche, ojos azules zafiro y piel blanca mortecina con cuernos de un borrego cimarrón coronando su cabeza cual rey. Mientras que Arthur también tenía la piel nívea, su cabello rojo sangre y grandes cejas del mismo color, un rostro adornado con un par de esmeraldas a modo de ojos y dos cuernos puntiagudos apuntando a la superficie de la tierra y a donde sus enemigos celestiales residían.

Y ahí estaban los dos, echados en la gran cama del rey, ya sin ropas, solo marcas de mordidas animales y arañazos de bestias. Las colas que terminaban en flecha de ambos danzaban por sus cuerpos, aunque la de Arthur se encontraba bien amarrada al muslo de Alfred y la de este en el tobillo del diablillo. Sus uñas en punta no disminuían la fuerza cuando tocaban la piel del otro, la sangre y ese característico dolor de la piel al desgarrarse les excitaba, al igual que las mordidas que parecían querer devorar realmente al otro. Cada uno con el cabello desordenado, con los ojos encendidos de lujuria y las ideas corriendo por sus venas.

Llamarías al diablillo un blando, pero él solo quería un beso. En esos actos nunca era besado por el más alto, solo quería que le arrancara la boca a mordiscos, probar su propia sangre en la boca del otro, pero el ojiazul siempre se había negado a tal acto, que según él representaba afecto. ¿Y qué si representaba afecto? El demonio menor había estado enamorado del rey desde siempre, desde que llegaron al infierno. Pero el amor para un demonio es diferente, es posesivo, celoso, brusco, violento, lastima, sangra y duele, pero excita, enciende la sangre que emana por las heridas recién hechas, la lujuria se enciende más y los orgasmos duran más tiempo, al igual que los actos en sí. Pero un beso, un beso era la señal de que eso era real y por alguna razón el rey demonio se negaba a mostrarla.

**- Bésame.**- susurró Arthur, al oído del de cabellos negros, poco antes de dejar una mordida en su cuello y gemir al sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca.

**- No**.- responde el otro, dejando que sus uñas hagan surcos malignos en la espalda del más bajo, haciendo que este soltara su cuello y gimiera de placer.

**- Bésame.**- volvió a repetir, mientras, esta vez, bajaba sus garras rasgando suavemente el pecho y el abdomen del otro, para llegar al miembro y tocarlo con una exasperante lentitud.

**- No, Arthur.**- le dice, algo fastidiado por la insistencia de su diablillo, frustrado por la lentitud de sus movimientos. Por eso lo tumba bajo él y lo penetra sin ser preparado, como siempre el de pelirrojo gime con placer ante el dolor.

**- Bésame Alfred.**- susurra, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, golpeándolas contra las del demonio mayor y logrando una mayor penetración que ambos disfrutan con gusto.

**- No lo haré.**- responde, aunque los labios del diablillo se hacen brillantes por la luz carmesí que entra por la ventana. Este se los relame de manera seductora, atrayendo más la atención del que se niega a probarlos.

**- Alfred.**- murmura, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de este, haciendo que retroceda y se recueste sobre su espalda, sentándose él sobre su miembro y mordiendo la clavícula del mencionado.- **Bésame.** – demanda ahora, sin voz de ruega, pero si seductora, gruesa, caliente.

**- Arthur.**- susurra el demonio, intentando contener su hambre, sus ganas de destrozar esos labios rojos, húmedos, que lo tientan como él tentó a Eva con la roja manzana del pecado. El diablillo mueve ligeramente las caderas, haciendo que jadee un poco. Lo mira a los ojos empapados de lujuria y deseo, igual a los suyos. Esos movimientos lo volvían loco, eran lentos, calientes, lo derretían por dentro, lo frustraban pues quería más, quería un galope violento, quería destrozar al de ojos esmeraldas, quería… sus labios.

**- Bésame.**- la voz de Arthur se cuela por el oído de Alfred, se ha agachado un poco y lo murmura junto a su oído, con esa voz que lo quema por dentro. Mueve un poco más las caderas, sus uñas largas rasgan el pezón derecho del rey y su piel queda enrojecida. Se aleja solo un poco para verlo y penetrar sus zafiros con su mirada.

La reacción de Alfred fue inmediata, sin poder ya resistir, se lanza a por esos labios y disfruta destrozándolos, mezclando no solo saliva, sino sangre. Chocan sus colmillos y sus lenguas entrelazan una batalla de ángeles caídos. Ahora Arthur ha vuelto a quedar bajo el cuerpo de Alfred y mientras intercambian ese beso tan apasionado, posesivo, caliente y de muerte, abraza sus caderas con sus piernas y recibe las rápidas y violentas estocadas que le da el rey. Se separan poco, pues vuelven a caer en el pecado de besarse y comerse a mordidas sin medida. Las uñas de Arthur se han clavado en la espalda de Alfred, este toma el cabello rojo entre sus dedos, donde se enredan, llega más profundo, más rápido, ambos parecen estar en llamas y el castillo de ónix podría incendiarse solo por la fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

Se dejan más mordidas en los cuellos, más heridas en la piel, sus labios ahora están con heridas y sangrantes, pero siguen chocando colmillos y lenguas. Sus caderas se golpean a un compás apresurado, como el de un caballo infernal y van subiendo en la cumbre de la pación si eso era posible. Mientras siguen los besos, la sangre y el sudor que cae sobre la cama de negras y mojadas sábanas, y ambos se corren en un grito ahogado en los labios del otro, aclamando por una lujuria apocalíptica e infernal.

Y ahí, cuando se acomodan, alimentados por el sexo del otro, sus alas se extienden, largas, negras, como las de un murciélago gigante y sediento. Se extienden del placer que han sentido esa noche, así como las colas se relajan y dejan el muslo y el tobillo que retenían bajo su poder. Las heridas en sus pieles blancas se curan, mientras ellos duermen y la poca humanidad que les queda saca el acto de ternura de dormir abrazados bajo la luz carmesí del infierno.

* * *

Ok, no tengo ni idea de como se me ocurrió esto, solo fue algo así como que, me acordé que "las damas y caballeros de compañía" no tienen permitido besar a sus clientes, pues eso es una muestra de afecto que solo se da entre parejas. Imagino que Alfred le temía a crear ese vínculo con Arthur a pesar que si lo deseaba, pues en su razonamiento como demonio, no sería algo que un rey infernal haría, enamorarse y todo eso.

Acepto correcciones, tomatazos, camiones de papas, si quieren una bomba molotov o una maleta llena de dinero (de preferencia en dólares)!

**REVIEW?**


End file.
